Chocolate en los Labios
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] En el calendario hay determinadas fiestas que son un verdadero placer cuando estás en compañía, pero que resultan una auténtica tortura si estás solo. Especialmente San Valentín. SLASH.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, salvo la nombrada Donna Matthews, que es fruto de mi invención. Por otro lado, dedico esta historia a mis autoras de Slash favoritas, Wen-chan ("Todo por una carta" _y _"Un aullido en el bosque prohibido"_) y Lilia Black (traductora de _"One-Night Stand"_). Y por supuesto a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks, Krissel Majere (¡FELICIDADES POR TU SANTO!), Nimue-Tarrazo, Shira Kyoko, Daphnne, Dryadeh, Eri mond licht y muchos más.

* * *

_

_**CHOCOLATE EN LOS LABIOS**_

Aquí estoy yo, en mi cama en mi habitación en la peor noche del año: 14 de febrero, San Valentín. Y encima mi cumpleaños. ¿Que por qué es para mí la peor noche del año? Fácil: amo a una persona sin que ésta me corresponda. Y eso duele como si tuvieras un arpón clavado en el corazón y tiraran de la cuerda para arrancártelo.

¿Os preguntáis ahora por qué no le cuento mis sentimientos¿Decís que si me declaro a lo mejor tengo posibilidades con ella o incluso puede decirme que me corresponde y tal vez yo pase el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida? También hay una respuesta fácil para estas otras preguntas. Mejor dicho, hay _cuatro_ respuestas fáciles para estas preguntas. Allá van.

Punto uno: soy un chico (Ahora diréis que eso de ser un chico es lo más normal del mundo y que no tenemos nada de bichos raros¿no? Muy bien, pues aquí viene el punto dos).

Punto dos: la persona a la que amo _también_ es un chico (Las cosas empiezan a ponerse complicadas¿verdad?).

Punto tres: ese chico es uno de mis mejores amigos (Esto se pone cada vez más negro).

Punto cuatro: ese chico _¡es Sirius Black!_ (Ya está, ahora sí que esto está negro del todo).

Sí, lo habéis adivinado a la primera: soy Remus Lupin, también conocido por Moony o Lunático entre mis amigos, y ahora mismo estoy devorando los _Sonetos del amor oscuro_ de García Lorca (regalo de Lily, que sabe que me encanta este poeta español) y engullendo tabletas de chocolate una tras otra para tratar de evadirme y consolarme de mi propia soledad.

Porque esto es lo peor: si estuviera ahora con James, Peter y Sirius (en el sentido de estar los cuatro Merodeadores juntos como buenos amigos), la situación sería más soportable y por lo menos podría reírme un rato con ellos. Pero es que este año, el séptimo curso para ser exactos, han ocurrido dos hechos totalmente imprevistos. El primer hecho es que por fin, después de casi media vida de porfías y rechazos¡Lily ha aceptado a James! No es que esto me deprima (al contrario, si lo celebramos por todo lo alto con fuegos artificiales y todo), pero es que ahora mismo James y Lily están abajo en la Sala Común besándose junto con las otras parejas de tortolitos de Gryffindor. Y ahora que hablo de parejas besándose, voy a nombrar el segundo hecho inesperado: una de esas parejas está compuesta ¡por Peter y la encantadora Donna Matthews! Cuando los vi esta noche no pude creérmelo (pensé incluso que había utilizado un filtro amoroso), y tuve que pellizcarme varias veces para asegurarme de que no tenía alucinaciones. Y por desgracia pude comprobar que ni alucinaba ni Peter había usado una poción, y que soy el único Merodeador que no se come una rosca. Porque naturalmente Sirius está triunfando (como siempre) con las chicas. No sé dónde está, pero lo más probable es que haya cogido la capa de James y haya ido a las otras casas de Hogwarts a repartir su cariño entre las admiradoras que tiene por allí. Y ese pensamiento hace que el alma se me rompa en pedazos como si fuera de cristal…

En resumen, aquí me tenéis en la habitación de los chicos, con una papelera llena de envoltorios por única compañía, devorando poemas de amor y deprimido a más no poder. "¡Maldito Cupido, por qué has tenido que hacerme homosexual¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!". Golpeo la almohada con saña como si ésta fuera el dios clásico del amor. Ahora comprendo por qué lo pintan como a un niño pequeño: porque es mimado, consentido y hace lo que le da la gana. Por su culpa he rechazado a muchas chicas, sólo por este amor que siento, y por su culpa no he tenido ni una mísera historia con ninguna. ¡Ni siquiera he dado un beso!

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿a qué sabrán los besos? Tradicionalmente los japoneses dicen que saben a cerezas (supongo que lo dicen porque el cerezo es su árbol nacional), pero yo no estoy muy convencido. Creo que todos nos imaginamos nuestro primer beso sin sabor, pero en mi caso me gustaría que supiera a chocolate. Sí, a chocolate derretido y cálido en una fría noche de invierno… Mis mejillas se encienden al imaginar ese beso viniendo de los labios de Sirius, pero al mismo tiempo mi pena aumenta…

Me levanto tras guardar el resto del chocolate en un cajón, me asomo a la ventana y contemplo el paisaje nocturno. Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido están cubiertos de nieve, y eso les da un aire más dulce del que suelen tener el resto del año. Todo el terreno y los alféizares de las ventanas están cubiertos de nieve también, pero el cielo está completamente limpio de nubes. La luna menguante (mi fase lunar favorita junto con la luna nueva, ya sabéis por qué) ilumina el cielo junto con los millares de estrellas que titilan a su alrededor. No me resulta difícil distinguir las constelaciones en el cielo; de pequeño aprendí cuáles eran y cómo reconocerlas. Ahí está la Estrella Polar, formando parte de la Osa Menor, siempre próxima a la Mayor. Por ahí cerca anda Piscis, y dentro de poco menos de un mes se podrá ver a Aries también. Pero mi constelación preferida es el Can Mayor, una en forma de perro. ¿Que por qué es mi preferida? Pues porque en ella está mi estrella preferida. La que da nombre a mi amor.

Sirio.

Un repentino resplandor pasa de pronto casi rozando la estrella de Sirio. ¡Una estrella fugaz! Esto sólo puede ser una buena señal, así que me apresuro a formular mi deseo de inmediato con las manos en actitud orante. No lo pronuncio en voz alta porque no me atrevo, ya que dicen que si lo hago no se cumplirá, y con este deseo que pido en silencio me muestro bastante supersticioso. Una vez formulado, vuelvo a mirar al cielo, y mi boca se entreabre para suspirar.

-Sirius…

-¿Me llamabas?

En ese momento comprendo lo que significa la expresión "Llevarme el susto de mi vida". Doy un salto hacia atrás, tropiezo y me caigo al suelo con un breve grito de sorpresa. ¡Mecachis con la estrellita de las narices, qué rapidez!

-Si-si-si-sirius¿que-qué haces t-tú aquí? –tartamudeo sin poder creerme aún que apenas lo haya nombrado y lo tenga de pronto ante mis ojos.

-Pues qué voy a hacer –contesta quitándose la capa de James-, soy de Gryffindor, soy un chico, estudio séptimo curso y estoy en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo curso. Nada fuera de lo común¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón –intento levantarme pero en cuanto apoyo mi pie derecho en el suelo suelto un gemido de dolor y vuelvo a caerme: me he torcido el tobillo.

-Ostras, lo que faltaba. Tranquilo, que yo te ayudo. Menos mal que he vuelto que si no seguro que te pasas la noche durmiendo en el suelo…

Cuando Sirius me agarra de los brazos y me levanta él solo (es muy fuerte) yo tropiezo con mi único pie sano y me apoyo contra su pecho, y en ese momento se me para el corazón y dejó de respirar para retener el suspiro que amenaza con escaparse de mi boca. No he estado tan cerca de él en mi vida… (estrellita, no sé si darte las gracias por este momento sobrecogedor o maldecirte por esta tortura emocional. ¡Que no soy de piedra!).

Con mucho cuidado me lleva hasta mi cama y una vez allí nos sentamos los dos. Yo me apresuro a esconder discretamente mi libro; si lo ve y se da cuenta de qué trata no me volverá a dirigir la palabra en lo que me queda de vida.

-Bueno¿qué haces aquí? Porque esta noche deberías estar repartiendo tu cariño entre tus fans¿no?

-Y tú deberías estar poniendo orden ahí abajo¿no? –replica él-. Que hasta Lily se está desmadrando, y es una prefecta. Remus, está a punto de montarse una orgía abajo, y no exagero.

-Por esta noche les voy a dejar disfrutar. Sobre todo a James, que se lo merece. Además, si les digo algo seguro que me pegan una paliza entre todos. Por cierto, no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Para qué has vuelto?

-Esta noche he decidido plantar a todas las chicas –suelta Sirius sin rodeos.

-¿¿¿QUÉ DICES??? –no puedo creerme lo que me acaba de decir, éste no puede ser Sirius porque si lo fuera no soltaría lo que acaba de soltar-. Sirius¿te encuentras bien? –le pongo la mano en la frente (nunca antes he hecho esto, la estrellita empieza a ganar credibilidad) y compruebo que no tiene ni un grado de más de temperatura. Busco en sus ojos plateados un posible rastro de demencia, pero aparentemente está en sus cabales. Sí, es el Sirius de siempre… pero con algo distinto.

-Lo que oyes: he decidido plantarlas a todas.

-Pe-pero¿por qué?

-Sencillamente no me apetece estar con ellas –me mira a los ojos intermitentemente; está diciendo la verdad, pero también miente en parte.

-Hay otro motivo¿verdad? Anda, explícate¿por qué no te apetece?

-Verás, esto puede parecer increíble, pero… bueno, ha ocurrido tan de pronto que todavía me asombro de ello.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Verás, Remus… me he dado cuenta de que… de que ya no me interesa tener un corrillo de chicas a mi alrededor.

Si antes alucinaba, ahora lo hago todavía más. Vuelvo a ponerle la mano en la frente, pero esta vez no sólo para comprobar que está bien de la cabeza, sino también para sentir de un modo justificable el tacto de su piel. Pero Sirius me coge la mano y me la quita suavemente de su frente, pero no me la suelta. Estrellita, creo que te estás ganando mi aprecio…

-He decidido que tengo que acabar de una vez por todas con mi actitud de donjuán y que debo sentar la cabeza de una buena vez con una sola persona…

Sirius se acerca a mí, muy despacio, tan despacio que sus movimientos son casi imperceptibles, pero puedo notar su acercamiento por el aliento cada vez más cálido de sus labios y mi pulso cardíaco cada vez más rápido. _Setenta pulsaciones por minuto… ochenta… noventa…_

-…y me he dado cuenta de que me interesa una persona en especial, y creo que esa persona también me corresponde, o esa es mi impresión…

El acercamiento persiste, y mi pulso sigue aumentando de velocidad. _Cien… ciento veinte… ciento cuarenta…_

-Cuando estamos juntos… no sé, es como si fuéramos dos mitades de un puzzle que encajan a la perfección… Siento que no podría vivir sin ella…

Ahora empieza a fallarme la respiración, y mi corazón parece un caballo salvaje e indomable. _Ciento sesenta… ciento ochenta… doscientos…_

-Esa persona, Remus…

_Doscientos cuarenta… doscientos ochenta…_

-…eres tú.

_Cero._

Me quedo blanco como el papel y sin poder creerme lo que acabo de oír. Pero antes de que pueda articular una sola sílaba, Sirius me atrapa entre sus brazos y se lanza en picado sobre mis labios.

_¡¡¡TRESCIENTOS!!!_

Sufro una taquicardia y enrojezco violentamente al notar sus labios sobre los míos. Aguanto unas décimas de segundo así, en un limbo mental, pero mis pulmones gritan hambrientos de aire y separo mis labios de Sirius con la misma intensidad con la que el había besado los míos. Tomo aire con tantas ganas como si llevase horas bajo el agua buceando. El sudor me corre a chorros por dentro de la ropa, y siento que el corazón y los vasos sanguíneos van a explotar de un momento a otro.

Sirius retrocede ante mi reacción, y su rostro se muestra apenado a causa de ella.

-Vaya… parece que me equivocaba… Creo que deberíamos olvidar esta conversación…

-Sirius, espera…

Se levanta para irse de nuevo. Siempre he sido una persona muy indecisa, pero esta vez mi corazón decide por mí: me levanto yo también (cojeando, naturalmente), lo agarro del brazo con fuerza y lo obligo a sentarse a mi lado otra vez. Y ahora soy yo el que lo besa a él, y él el que se pone sudoroso y jadeante y el que se aparta.

-Remus… -me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Su brillante melena negra está completamente despeinada.

Yo sonrío, al ver los papeles cambiados por una vez: él, tímido y asustadizo; yo, valiente y seguro de mí mismo. Me limito a decir tres palabras:

-Te quiero, Sirius.

La expresión de asombro de Sirius se convierte en cuestión de segundos en una sonrisa. Las palabras no hacen falta; una simple mirada a los ojos basta para que se produzca nuestro tercer beso… el mejor de todos.

Nos volvemos a separar, esta vez los dos sonrientes… El silencio llena la habitación, pero nuestros corazones se gritan palabras de amor mutuamente. Las estrellas brillan con más dulzura, como si nos felicitaran por nuestro amor. Es el momento más cálido de mi vida… No quisiera que nada ni nadie interrumpiera este silencio, pero Sirius habla.

-Has comido chocolate¿verdad?

En ese momento caigo en la cuenta. Sirius me ha dado mi primer beso, y ese beso tenía sabor a chocolate… tal y como le pedí a la estrella.

-¿Remus? -Sirius me mira esperando mi respuesta, y yo asiento con la cabeza. Entonces él me mira con esa sonrisa pícara e irresistible, y yo adivino de inmediato sus intenciones-. ¿Ah sí? Muy bien. Veamos si soy capaz de adivinar qué tipo de chocolate has comido…

Antes de que pueda reírme, me estrecha entre sus brazos y me besa otra vez, pero más profundamente, y pronto noto con enorme satisfacción que mi espalda adquiere una posición cada vez más horizontal y que tengo que eliminar de nuestro camino todo lo innecesario…

Un rato después estamos aquí los dos en mi cama. Él duerme profundamente hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas, ostentando una gran sonrisa, pero yo estoy a medio incorporar, completamente despierto y llorando de emoción. Miro hacia la ventana, y el Can Mayor, con la estrella Sirio por rostro, parece sonreírme desde el cielo nocturno.

-Gracias por enviarme esta estrella fugaz, Cupido. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho en mi vida. No lo olvidaré jamás –me acomodo entre los brazos de Sirius, que me abraza en sueños, le doy un último beso en la mejilla y pronto me quedo dormido.


End file.
